This invention relates generally to pick-up trucks, and more particularly to a decorative edge molding for the truck box to serve as a protective member and also to facilitate cargo tie-down and covering.
Modern pick-up trucks, particularly of the so-called "fleet" side body design, have a generally rounded and inwardly turned upper edge of the truck box. The appearance of it is quickly marred where the user drags cargo over the side rather than opening the tailgate to load and unload it. Also, there is rarely a very convenient means for fastening down cargo, or separating cargo items, or mounting baskets or other in-bed carriers for cargo. Similarly, it is not very convenient to reliably and neatly secure a tonneau cover. The present invention is directed to an improvement of the foregoing conditions.